Even When The Sun Sets
by R for Rebel
Summary: *Garridan and Paige are not mine. They are the creations of and copyrighted by queen-dedede. Read summary inside!*


_(Alright, guys, I'm not dead! Like in the summary, Garridan and Paige, our lovable hero and heroine in this romantic, heart wrenching tale are not mine. They are copy righted to queen-dedede on who requested this of me. This is just the prologue and there will be more soon. This will probably just be a three chapter deal, so I hope you like it. Also, this does not mean I have given up on _Trial and Error _or _The Rules_, this is simply going to take up some of my time cause I owe dede one and I really want to get this done for her. If you're curious about dede or myself, visit our pages on dA. Mine is RforRebel4 (that exactly) and hers is queen-dedede (that exactly). Thanks for all of your support on my _Trial and Error _story, guys! Plz enjoy! Kisses! – RforRebel)_

_First meeting, 12:22 am_

Garridan had never in his life seen something so helpless. She was just…_laying there._ There were blue and black bruises all over her body and long jagged scratches crisscrossing her face. Whoever had left her here had obviously thought no one would be walking the back alleys of Skingrad to night. She had been left to die. Extremely sad, he thought, for she was beautiful. Long brown hair splayed out around her heart shaped face, and her skin was sun browned and freckled. Her dark green shirt was ripped in several places, as were her pants. _Vicious bastards like whoever did this deserved to die. _Garridan, despite his soft and plump outward appearance, was very noble and brave when push came to shove. He set down his bag of recently acquired contraband, for he was returning from his usual nightly heist, and leaned down to check for a pulse. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt a weak thrumming tickle his finger tips. His free hand came up to tuck a loose strand of pale blond out of his eyes, as was custom when he was trying to think. Still crouched, his bright green eyes flashed around the alley way, looking for any signs the criminal might still be around. When he was thoroughly certain no one was, he tucked his hands under her petite frame and, without even a single glance back at his prize, began the trek back to his house. Tonight had certainly been eventful.

!~*!~*!~*!~*!

Pain. Deep, unconditional, searing, blinding, debilitating, and all together painful pain. This was the first thing she felt when she became half conscious. Paige had never in her life felt like this. A few bar fights and scraps out in the woods had been _hurtful_, but this was completely different. Of a sudden, she became aware of hands on her body. Carrying her. Then something soft blowing against her face. A breeze, perhaps. Or a breath.

"Shall be alright, miss." A gentle but masculine voice spoke just above her. "I will protect you."

So simple. The words were so simple, and yet at that moment they meant the world to Paige. At that moment, they _were _the world to Paige. It was all she could hear, it filled the blank canvas of her mind, pushing at and dulling the pain. _I will protect you._ So simple, and yet it made Paige's heart beat harder. Made it grow faster when a few moments ago it had been so prone to stop entirely.

Now, readers, let us take a step back to observe all of this. This being the very beginning of true love. It is very rare that someone witnesses the start of undying love, the kind that cannot be destroyed. The kind that may be tarnished over the years, but can never truly lose its luster. Paige did not realize as she slipped back into unconsciousness that she was experiencing such a change. We rarely do at the very beginning. But let us now come back to the rest of this, of Garridan carrying the bloody and beaten body of Paige, and how he is experiencing this change as well.

!~*!~*!~*!~*!

Garridan looked down at her, beaten and bloodied for no apparent reason. Probably, he thought, some thief looking for a quick robbery had come across her as he prowled the alleys. Sick, twisted fiend. Garridan was a thief, but never in his life had he done something like _this. _She was so…tiny. And calm looking. And she was a lady. Not a man who could have easily protected himself. A lady. Women were meant to be protected, not killed and beaten, by men. They deserved men's respect, for women were the life-bringers and nurturers, and Garridan had always treated a woman, no matter how beautiful or ugly, with the nicest manner. Garridan remembered back to his mother and how he loved her and how she had taught him to be respectful to others. And with this still clear in his head, his sorrow for the woman in his arms doubled. He leaned forward tentatively.

"Shall be alright, miss." He spoke gently, feeling his voice falter on the last syllable. "I will protect you."

She stirred ever so slightly and her petite right hand slipped from its perch on her stomach to rest on his large, plump one. Garridan gave a sigh as his heart beat harder against his chest and then slowed once more. _And the discoveries just keep growing,_ he thought_. _

!~*!~*!~*!~*!

_Oh, Gods, when was it going to stop?!? The pain, Mara, please! Arkay, end it now! End this madness!_ Paige, though unaware to any others on the outside, was _very _aware of the biting, gnawing pain in her lower body. Hell, she was lucky and also cursed that she couldn't feel her legs. Her mind reeled as her world and also her hip exploded in clear while also disorienting pain. Hands. They were on her. _Fight._ Her fist instinctively came down hard on a large and rather plump hand.

"Ow!" A masculine voice hissed above her. Her eyes flew open, the primal instinct of fear and savage want to live burning like a fire behind them. Her other fist came in hard to hit her 'attacker' in the face. If it had actually met home, it would have broken his nose.

But it never did.

Paige found her crazed fear induced rampage brought to a standstill. She was being smothered in a giant bear hug that was most defiantly depriving her of much needed air.

"Now, miss, I've never had to restrain a woman with force before. I hope you won't make me start." His grip on her lessened just a bit, and finding her without further resistances, let her go entirely. She immediately began to fall again, the adrenaline that had been forcing her into action gone and forgotten. She yelped in fear only to be gripped once more, this time with more mildness. The hands guided her into a sitting position and then gently forced her to lie down again. As Paige made herself comfortable once more (which really wasn't all that comfortable), her eyes adjusted back from the red haze and she looked around. The room was completely in shadow save for a few candles placed a bit haphazardly next to her pallet. The room was big and roomy, with high vaulted ceilings and a couple of windows. It was close to dawn outside.

Her eyes shifted from the room to its only other occupant. Her gaze became fuzz for just a moment before she shook her head slightly and cleared it. He was gently cleaning a deep wound on her right side, softly swabbing away dried blood and dirt. He was…well, not what she was expecting. A Nord with almost white blonde hair framing his pudgy pale face, and the rest of him was almost seemingly the same. His eyes were a glossy clear grass green and his skin dimpled ever so slightly on his forehead. To any other, he would have been considered ugly.

But to Paige, he was _perfect_.

"Miss?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you staring at?"

Paige blushed a light rose and turned her face away, trying to no avail to hide her embarrassment. He chuckled sadly.

"I know, Miss. I'm not much of a knight in shining armor, ai?" He chuckled again, but this time with actual mirth. "Are you feeling any better, Miss?"

Paige smiled shyly, the blush still very bright on her face. "Yes, much." Her face screwed up once more as a salve was coated on the cut and it was being bandaged.

"Miss, would you mind me asking your name?"

Paige turned the question about in her head. "No, considering you probably saved my life, I think telling you my name would be a small token of my gratitude." She propped herself up smoothly on one elbow and extended her other hand. "I'm Paige."

The man gave a small smile and extended his hand out to grasp hers. "Garridan is my name, Miss. Here to serve." He smiled one last time before turning back to his healing. They sat in silence for what seemed like another eternity.

Garridan was all together fine with this silence, dawdling in the inner recesses of his mind. Paige, on the other hand, was deep in thoughts of the nights events. Then suddenly a very hard thought struck her. _What am I going to do for this man that has saved my life?_ She had next to no money. She barely had any valuable possessions. _Then what?_

And that is how Paige came to meet and soon after come into the service of Garridan as a housemaid and dear friend. Months would pass. Feelings would shift. Eventually freedoms will be denied. Boundaries will change and the lines between friend and foe will be blurred forever. But as Garridan and Paige would soon find out, love truly can persevere over all. Even when the sun sets.


End file.
